


Coming to terms

by 273degrees



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, filling the gap between s3 and s4, implied drug addiction I'm talking about Hive, mostly angst, please will someone fix the word count, 中文的字数统计简直让人吐血
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/273degrees/pseuds/273degrees
Summary: After running from herself and her friend's death, Daisy returned to Shield only to find an inevitable problem lie ahead.Or, Jemma developed a serum that can help Daisy get through the withdrawl period. May helps.设定在第三季和第四季之间。Jemma开发了一种叫做H-9的药物来帮助Daisy度过最艰难的时期。May一直陪在Daisy身边。





	1. Day 79

黑暗让我放松。让我想起了还没加入神盾局的时候住在货车里的日子。昏暗的光线，通风不畅的空间，飘荡在四周的油炸食品和咖啡的味道。

现在的一切都太亮了。我的生活里只剩下每天两次的明晃晃的针管带来的解脱，还有Simmons的眼神带给我的折磨。

那时候我50%的时间都黏在驾驶座上，因为，你知道的，非法黑客生活的一大部分就是逃避追捕。剩下的时间除了睡觉吃饭，就是盯着电脑屏幕，飞速地敲着代码，试图揭露各大神秘间谍组织的肮脏勾当。

我想念那样的生活。  
这个念头在平时足以引起我的警觉。自从我拿到神盾局一级权限，只是一个底层特工的时候就没那么想过了。除了Ward还活跃的那些日子。

那些日子我的头脑被愉悦的谎言包覆着，试图让人们相信这个世界并不是如同他们想象的那样安全与平和。

如今我倒是真正相信了那时我恨不得冲到人们耳边吼出来的那些话。这个世界的确与安宁祥和恰恰相反。不过与当时不同的是，现在的我会为了平静的假象付出任何代价。

自从Simmons开发出H-9之后，我的日子就好过多了。不再有浑身震颤的副作用，每当想起Hive时，那种充溢全身的令人感到恶心的渴求也不再那么强烈。但我的大脑变得呆滞，呼吸短促，眼神无法集中，由于几个月没有任何形式户外活动，看起来苍白而虚弱。

我对于这样的结果已经很满意了。现在的日子没有了痛苦，但也失去了意义。像是宿醉的感觉放大几十倍，像是和林肯一起在失去重力的空间中漂浮。

在这间美其名曰监护室的牢笼里，我看着四周白色的墙壁，想起了所有在任务中牺牲的特工，有点头之交的，有一起执行过许多个任务，交情颇深的。我想象着他们临终前慢慢放大的瞳孔，和肌肉无意识的抽动。

我有些羡慕他们。只是一点点。

他们的名字挂在神盾学院的那面纪念墙上，再也不用担心未来有什么等着他们，再也不用担心那些他们爱的人会或被迫或自愿离开他们的生活。

Coulson。  
他的声音透过通讯系统在监护室里回响，告诉我一切都会好起来的。但我知道他自己未必会比我更相信这句话。

May。  
我自从被关进这里就从未见过May。这是我的选择。但May依然会来探访，规律的像钟表，沉默的像岩石。她见过我这样无数次了。从开门的锁扣声到轻柔沉稳的脚步声慢慢远去，我从来没有睁开眼睛，正视她的目光。一次也没有。

Simmons。  
她还没有离开。她还没有放弃我。  
但我知道她很快就会的。有那么一小会儿，我希望那一天早点到来。  
我抬起头，再一次看向墙角藏在2号摄像头背后的反射着光线的尖锐金属。


	2. the care unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy POV, a glimpse of what it would be like for her in those darker times.

你根本无法想象我想对你做的事。

每个醒来的时刻，我都会咬紧牙关，忍住阵阵袭来的疼痛，看着我的视野从模糊到黑暗，到忽然出现一丝光明，再到完全黑暗，再到完全失去一切的意义。

我本来并不打算把这些都怪到你身上。但渐渐的我放弃了，因为那太容易了。

这就是你所谓负责任的行为的后果。这就是像泡泡糖一样甜美而黏糊的真相。你明白它们最终为什么总会粘到轮胎底下，鞋子的防滑纹里吧？因为它们没有价值，因为它们是几分钟享受之后的渣滓，它们的目的就是提醒你，一切事物的存在都有它的道理，即便是一个惹人厌的残余。

为什么我会落到这个地步？我每天都这么问自己。

倒不是我不知道答案，我只是想提醒自己当我在喃喃自语里回答这个问题的时候的感受。愤怒，希望，自怜自艾。

Hive死的时候我以为我能够放下那份沉重的黑暗，重新开始。

我从一开始就知道Hive会像一个黑色的疤一样烙在我的身体上。

我知道自己为什么走不出那个美好的幻境。我知道的。

我总是犯同样的错误。让自己处于被动的境地，冒着不必要的风险，为可笑的事情碰的头破血流。（Hive给我的类似毒瘾一样的幻境并不可笑，它是个值得重视的对手，Simmons总是这么一遍遍对我说，她希望我相信这一点，但她没有发现的是，即便我相信了，也没有太大的意义。）

我从来都对太容易得来的东西抱着怀疑的态度。因为经验一遍遍证明它们要么是暂时的，要么干脆就是美好的幻觉。有些人直到美梦破碎才明白把未来押在一个虚无缥缈的承诺上是多么可笑。他们称自己为高风险爱好者，但至少他们能享受到做出抉择时的肾上腺素的奔流，那种不顾一切的快感。

Hey，你猜怎么着？现在，那些人大概正在地上打着滚冲我哈哈大笑呢。现在随便把我扔到一个流浪汉旁边，没人能看得出区别。

“但是我他妈的从来没有选择成为现在这样！”我冲着监控室白色墙壁上的那点污渍声嘶力竭地大吼着，汗水从额头上淌下来，让眼睛阵阵刺痛，我眯了眯眼，终于看清了那个污渍。是个摄像头。

我开始歇斯底里地大笑。

不到三十秒，五个神盾局的特工就冲了进来，三个人按住我，还有一个举着一根小小的注射器，动作敏捷地把它扎进了我的脖子。还有一个站在一边，保持着距离。我能感到那个特工的眼神在我身体上灼烧。

哦不，是那管镇静剂在我血液里灼烧。有什么区别呢？

然后我看向那个特工，蓝白条纹的衬衫，她今天看起来尤其好看。于是我努力让脸上保持着微笑。在我们目光交汇的时候我能看清她嘴唇的微微颤抖。  
然后她别开了眼睛，目光看着除了我之外的所有地方。

“Simmons，我……”但那管药剂很快开始发挥作用,我感到全身无规则的震颤开始消失，然后世界重新沉入了黑暗。

 

今天的剂量很快就用完了。  
Simmons肯定很失望。May……

我在醒来时第一个想到的就是这件事。每天两次循环，每次十二个小时。其中四个小时昏迷在亮闪闪的针头下。剩下八个小时，在时不时的恶心，肌肉震颤，浑身无力与疼痛下无法克制的尖叫中度过。别这么对你自己，Simmons在我被扔进这个白色的监牢里最开始一周里这么对我说，眼神里带着哀求。

我不愿意看到她怜悯或是悲伤的眼神。于是我每次看到她都强迫自己的眼神直接穿过她，就像她不存在一样。我不打算回答她的问题。（今天你感觉怎么样？我重新改进了下H-5，医务人员向我报告过了你心跳过速的问题，我希望你会稍微好受一点。说句话好吗，Daisy？然后她的声音开始破碎，然后我会闭上眼睛，假装这一切只是一场无法从中醒来的噩梦。）

有一次我正处于镇静剂和H-4的双重作用之下，但两者的成分似乎有拮抗作用，我没法入睡，但我的肌肉处于松弛状态，像好几个人同时掐住我的脖子一样，我能看到黑色的恶魔在风中被打散，重组，然后变成Ward的样子，变成Hive的化身。我想尖叫，但什么声音都发不出来，然后四周白色的墙壁慢慢被铺天盖地的黑色粉尘遮蔽。

Hive的触须正向我伸来。他出现的时候，我脑海中所有的思绪几乎在一瞬间消失了。我在过度换气，拼命想让我的四肢有所动作。  
但不是逃离，而是向Hive爬过去。我想让那些黑色的粉尘进入我的身体，带走一切的知觉。然后我就能毫无痛苦地呼吸，然后我就可以离开这个没有尽头的地狱。

“May，原谅我。”等我刚刚能说话的时候，我意识到终于我可以移动我麻痹的四肢了。然后我拼尽全身的力气向冰冷的墙壁撞过去，第四下的时候我昏迷了。那是我对冲进囚室的May说了几周以来的唯一一句话。


	3. First day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day (and the toughest for Daisy) out of the care unit.

距离Daisy离开监护室已经过了有几天了。

Simmons帮Daisy找到了一间公寓。安静的街区，人流很少，公寓所在建筑产权属于一家与Shield有合作关系的企业，一共四层，一楼曾经是生化实验室，她的公寓在二楼，有两个特工日夜守在生化实验室改建的临时住所中，每隔12个小时给她静脉注射H-9和M-1。

Daisy觉得自己没什么可抱怨的了。这是她想要的自由，尽管有限，但至少已不再处于摄像头24小时的监控下。Daisy想到这一点，心情明朗了些。

Daisy环视了一遍这间装饰简单却舒适的公寓，慢慢坐在了离落地窗最远的地毯上。

那片明晃晃的金属依然时不时地在她脑海里出现。或更确切的说，在她的眼前浮现。Daisy能清晰地看到锋利的棱角和光滑的表面，像是Hive嘴边挂着的自得的微笑，里面饱含着几千年无数个人或痛苦或快乐的记忆，从Ward的眼睛里望着她，带着跃跃欲试的意味。

Daisy眨了眨眼，然后那片金属消失了。

但有什么东西忽然在她的耳朵里尖锐地鸣响着，金属的摩擦声，混凝土和橡胶鞋底的摩擦，然后Daisy下意识地退到了墙角，蜷缩了起来。

是Jemma。她刚刚开门进来时没有看到Daisy，有些疑惑，直到她试探性地往前走了几步后才发现Daisy的位置以及姿势。

Jemma没有再往前走。  
“刚刚从那里出来，任何人都会经历感官过载的过程。”

你不会理解的。

“当然。如果你这么说的话。”Daisy觉得自己想不出更好的回答了。

Jemma短暂地微笑了一下。她盯着Daisy消瘦的脸庞和黑眼圈，身体微微前倾，但她紧接着攥紧了拳头，低下了头。  
“试着适应下这儿的环境吧，如果你觉得这里太吵，Coulson还有两处安全屋可以让你挑。”  
Jemma停顿了一下，快速地补充了一句，“那我就先不打扰了。”随即Jemma走到了门外，轻轻地带上了门。

Daisy闭上了眼睛，过了不知多久，Jemma的脚步声早已消失了。“谢谢。”

Daisy再次睁开眼睛时，她的身体比她的大脑先一步做出了反应。两秒之内，她整个人蜷缩在了一边的墙角里，头埋在膝盖间，手放在脸前，仿佛像在挡住什么。

触发这一反应的人身着黑衣，黑色的长发散在肩头，站立的姿势看起来很放松。  
“Daisy，没事的。”

May并没有具体解释，但Daisy知道May说的是什么。但她为自己的反应而羞愧。事实上，这和她在监护室里对May来访的反应没什么本质的区别。但没有了明亮而冰冷的光线，没有四周的摄像头，没有时刻盯着自己的医务人员，她觉得刚刚的反应像是某个陌生的世界留下的丑陋的残余。  
过了不知道多长时间，Daisy终于开口了，“你想要什么？”

“我想要的东西，没什么你接受不了的。我只是不知道你准备好了没有。”May的声音十分平静，介于公事公办的克制与温柔的抚慰之间。  
Daisy很熟悉这个语调。  
在她还在May手下训练时，如果她训练任务完成的尤其不错，但不小心让自己多了些看起来相当严重的擦伤和淤青，May会一边为她处理伤口，一边用这种语气说些无关紧要的事情，有时候是最近的任务和预算，有时候是May年轻时出过的任务，但更多的时候，May会询问Daisy的感觉如何。（哦，对了，那时候Daisy对于May而言还是Skye。）

“你最近在训练别人吗？”Daisy耳中自己的声音听起来沙哑而粗糙，她偏了偏头，看向地面。

May继续用这种舒缓的语气回答，“你曾经是，现在也是我最自豪的学生，Skye。”

“Daisy。”Daisy说完立即后悔了。

“Ok, Daisy。我只是想提醒你，不论你经历了什么，某种东西永远都不会变的。就像无论你做什么，都不会改变我看待你的方式。”

Daisy想说些什么，她的目光搜寻着May的脸庞。她发现May的脸消瘦了一些，眼睛下的阴影令她看起来有些疲惫。  
等到她们的目光相接时，Daisy忽然忘了自己想说什么。  
May保持着目光接触，姿态放松，神态谨慎而温柔。她的双臂自然垂下，手掌微微向前。

Daisy眨了眨眼，她觉得自己的心跳开始变得狂乱起来。

May冲她点了点头，随即转身，走出了门。

Daisy觉得有什么东西哽在了喉咙里。等到她把自己的呼吸平静下来时，已经快黄昏了。窗户外金色的夕阳被分格的玻璃切成一片片的剪影，街上偶尔的汽车鸣笛声在传到房间时早已变得闷闷的。Daisy不知何时已经挪到了门边，她背靠着门，静静地盯着窗外被零散的阳光穿透的昏暗天空。

天空变得模糊，清晰，又模糊了许多次。


	4. Day 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Daisy and Fitz-Simmons interaction and a certain choice May made.

***  
这并不是非常晴朗的一天。通常早上四五点清晨的阳光会自动唤醒Daisy并不是十分安稳的睡眠。她这几天的生活无比规律，每天八小时以上的睡眠，早晚各一次接受H-9和M-1的注射。  
Simmons在一周内看望了她两次。一次是例行的综合评估，另一次则是Simmons和Fitz一起来的。

Simmons一进门便有些兴奋地告诉她H-10马上就要研发出来了，Fitz一直站在门边两米内，平均每半分钟摸一次后颈，显得微微有些尴尬，他在祝她早日康复后便几乎没怎么说话。  
Simmons比上次看起来增重了几磅，脸上也有了红润的光泽，虽然她看向Daisy的眼神依然有着有着悲伤，但她显得开心了许多，眼睛中多出了几分希望。Daisy知道这很有可能和她没有什么关系，门边站着的那个有些手足无措的天才工程师看向Jemma的眼神在进门后的每一分钟都在验证这Daisy的猜测。Daisy几乎有些同情Fitz，她知道他不想在她依然挣扎着恢复的时候用他和Jemma的幸福刺痛她，但她也不打算让Fitz淹没在他略略多于正常值的愧疚感中。

“Hey，没事的，Fitz，我真心为你们俩高兴。”Daisy发现自己在微笑，她甚至不需要过多的努力。  
Jemma偏了偏头，脸上慢慢绽放出了一个大大的微笑，“我刚刚还在想你可能不用超过三次见面就能看出来呢，”Jemma玩笑式地撇了撇嘴，“Wow, 我们有那么明显吗？”  
Daisy冲他们俩挑了挑眉，“也是时候了。”

Fitz起初有些吃惊，但他在听到Daisy接下来的调侃后磕磕巴巴地试图解释了几句，但很快放弃了，脸上同样挂着一个大大的笑容，“呃，我们本来说好等你完全恢复后再告诉你来着，我只想告诉你，无论何时何地，无论什么情况，我们都会支持你，你只需要开口就好。”  
“看来他把我想说的抢先告诉你了。”Jemma微笑着说。  
“谢谢，Fitz-Simmons，这对我来说很重要”，Daisy看着他们缓缓说道，“你们是我这辈子见过最合拍的一对。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Fitz一脸认真的说。  
“Fitz！别得意忘形。”Jemma用胳膊肘戳了下Fitz，但忍不住笑出了声。  
Fitz假装一脸受伤，但很快三个人都不约而同地咯咯笑出声。

Daisy觉得这是她出了监护室第一次感到没有重量的愉悦，几乎让她不再担心下一秒整个世界依然会回归黑暗。（因为那是不可避免的，Daisy已经渐渐接受了这个事实。）

他们在那之后谈论着基地的八卦，某些Coulson领导的神秘任务令他几乎见不到人，一些基地新修建的训练设施以及VR技术已经在新招募的特工的训练中普及，还有那些尝起来像发了霉的速溶咖啡终于找到了他们应有的归宿（“当然是垃圾桶，而不是谋杀我们的味蕾之后不情愿地穿过血脑屏障来提升内环磷腺苷的浓度。”Fitz在说这句话的时候几乎翻了个白眼）

Simmons在Fitz试图邀请Daisy和他们一起吃晚餐时微妙地转移了话题，不久后他们的谈话便接近了尾声。  
“谢谢你们今天能来看我。”  
“当然。”Fitz冲她点了点头。  
“照顾好自己。”Jemma临走时说道，但她在踏出公寓门之前迟疑了一下，又转头看向Daisy，“May一直很担心你。试着别推开她，好吗？”Jemma并没有要求Daisy立即回答，Daisy很感激这一点。

她目送着Jemma和Fitz出了门，听着他们回响在楼梯间的脚步声渐渐消失。  
那之后的几分钟，Daisy呆呆地站在门口，试图分辨出心中翻腾的复杂情绪。Jemma临走时的话在她萦绕在她的脑海，但她最终不打算继续沉浸在黑洞一般的思绪中，于是她关上了公寓的门，坐上床上，继续进行之前被打断的呼吸练习。

 

***  
当人们试图逃避追捕的时候，他们的思考方式完全不同于常人。

当他们看着天空的时候，他们想象着铁窗把那篇湛蓝的天空分隔开是怎样的景象。当他们盯着街上人来人往的喧闹时，他们仿佛看到的是一条空荡荡的道路。但当某个路人与他们眼神交汇时，他们的心脏仿佛跳的更沉重了些。你是谁？你想怎么样？你认出我了吗？

他们住在最破旧的汽车旅馆，与蟑螂和虱子为伴。破了洞的窗帘，臭烘烘的床垫，还有塞在角落里被人遗忘的空威士忌酒瓶。

Daisy经历过全部。但May经历过不止一次。

May觉得，她算是相当了解被过去的自己追捕到底是什么样的感觉。那天的女孩，那天的尸横遍野。她做了个艰难的选择。“正确的选择”。而她不太理解的部分，或者说有些困惑的部分，就是愧疚和耻辱感的分界线。

May能够同时为自己的选择自豪，也为自己具有做出那个选择的能力而愧疚。她本应做的更好的。她答应过自己会做的更好的。但她没有。

“别把自己太当回事了，Melinda。”May这么对自己说，“你所做的事，神盾局的每一个特工每天都在做着同样的，甚至更艰难的选择。”

但她在内心深处知道这并不是事实的全部。她获得的勋章无声地冲她摆出一副嘲讽的嘴脸，Coulson在她尤其低落的时候用最坚定的声音告诉她那不是真的。她或许应该像所有具有完善的心理防御架构的特工那样处理那个已成定局的选择，那个把世界的重担毫无防备的扛在自己肩膀上的晚上，那个混合着尖叫与鲜血的风沙交加的晚上。

May不敢说自己知道Daisy在想什么。但她绝对能够体会到Daisy正在经历着什么。Daisy正在经历的比她在Baharin的那一天还要糟糕。不过May知道，如果她允许自己具有正常人共情的能力，她永远也无法从中走出来。

从泥潭中走出来需要一双强有力的手把深陷的身躯拖出来。但如果陷在泥潭的人闭上眼睛，假装覆盖住全身的污泥就是自己原本的一部分的话，任何人对此也无能为力。

May需要Daisy停止下陷的努力（是的，Daisy在过去几个月所做的就是拼命地想把自己往深里埋）。  
May需要她睁开眼睛。  
May需要她正视自己。  
May不在乎Daisy是否在这个过程中把自己也拖下去。如果她仔细想想，或许她从来都不在乎。

***  
May疾步走过基地的局长办公室，她本来已经转过了拐角，但她忽然放慢了脚步，直到慢慢停下。

她单手撑着墙，微微摇了摇头，继续向前走。但走了两步之后，她突然转换了方向，大步迈进了局长办公室。

Coulson不在。在这个时间段，他当然不在。May比任何一个人都清楚这一点。

May叹了口气，走到一个隐蔽的角落，单膝跪下，从口袋中掏出五个指套戴上，随即把五个手指摆成了某个特定的形状。

角落里闪过一丝转瞬即逝的蓝光，几秒后，May走出办公室时，口袋里有着一个小盒子的形状在若隐若现。


	5. Day 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before things all start to crumble.

***  
Daisy在做完了定时定量的抗阻训练以及耐力训练后已经是早上十点了（两倍于Simmons推荐的运动量，但远少于普通特工的训练量）。

她大口喘着气，咣的一声瘫倒在床上，她的喉咙里像是有砂砾般干涩，但她已经没有力气伸手去拿两米外桌子上的糖和蛋白粉的混合饮料了。

她一边舒缓呼吸，一边盯着天花板。Daisy仿佛又看见了Simmons责备的眼神（Hey，规律力量训练的运动员每人每公斤体重一般需要1.6-2g每公斤体重甚至更多的蛋白质摄入量，更不用说你即将重回外勤，更需要格外注意这一点，并且你得在运动中及运动后随时补充丢失的体液……）  
Daisy叹了口气，那个固执的生物化学家甚至专门和May谈了谈，结果就是上次May来探访的半小时里至少有二十五分钟是May板着一张脸给自己讲解膳食多样性对于精力恢复以及体能的重要性。  
至于那剩下的五分钟……Daisy皱了皱眉，她总感觉那天May有些奇怪，似乎有些心不在焉，起初Daisy以为是因为May和她一样感觉Simmons的坚持有些荒谬到可爱，并且和她一样有些不耐烦。

但后来她开始发现May的额头开始轻微出汗，并且站起来时右脚有些一瘸一拐的，最奇怪的是May在临出门时忽然转身扔给了她一个网球。

“Daisy，接着。”

随着短暂的低沉呼啸声，Daisy在那个银色的球状物体正好快要砸到她额头正中央的零点零几秒前接住了它。Daisy盯了那个网球几秒，扬了扬眉毛，偏头看向May。

“这是干什么?”

May不置可否地耸了耸肩，“只是测试下你的反应时间变慢了没有，现在把它扔给我。”

Daisy照办了，但她还没来得及问May任何问题，May就消失在了门外。

Daisy微微摇了摇头，对于May的那个小测试有些困惑，但那也是她今早加大运动量的原因。既然May觉得她有必要进行进一步的测试，或许那说明了她的身体恢复状况并没有她想象的那样好。

过了几分钟，Daisy终于攒足了勇气，从平躺在床上的姿势改成坐起来（于是她的斜方肌和竖脊肌立马开始酸胀着抗议）。她拖着脚步走到桌子边喝完了运动饮料后，立马又以一只脚为轴心旋转着脸朝下摔到了床上。Daisy呈大字型占着整张床，满足地叹了口气，“躺着果然最舒服啊……”

 

***  
当天晚上十一点Daisy收到了她的心理治疗师的短信，告诉她Coulson取消了明天的预约，她需要去基地的档案室报道。

Daisy从自己的记忆里搜索了几秒，发现所有关于档案室的印象只有两个形容词，空旷，以及废弃。哦对了，还要加上一个，隔绝。它在过去曾作为神盾局的一个临时指挥室，良好的防火以及防水的设置，没有窗户，以及三道不同生物锁的门，估计连蚊子也逃不出去。

隔绝的空间，昏暗的光线。

她的心脏开始砰砰跳动，像是被地震余波摇晃不停的窗户在嘎嘎作响。但很快Daisy意识到那是她自己的呼吸声和震响在鼓膜里的声音混合造成的音效。

她强迫自己平静下来，努力让呼吸平缓，在最初的几分钟，她的努力没什么明显的效果，她的视线开始摇晃，全身上下微微颤抖，似乎整个地面都在向她倾斜。

Daisy望向房间另一端地面上的小箱子，那里装着应急的镇静剂。但Daisy知道自己根本没法挪过去，她的脚像是粘在了地面，她的大脑尖叫着想要逃离，但她知道自己无路可逃。

她的呼吸声已经开始变得像一个即将溺水的人一样大声而急促，Daisy甚至觉得她可能吵醒睡在一楼的两个特工。

她脑海里有个微弱的声音在告诉她这一切都太荒谬了，而她的行为尤其可笑。这只不过是一个临时的小小变动而已，（但这足以夺走我好不容易建立起来的同时又十分脆弱的控制感，不是吗？）

她盯着天花板，那片尖锐的银色金属不知何时悬浮在了她的右上方，Daisy仔细打量了它一番，发现那是一片完美的菱形，表面光滑到不可思议的程度，与周围的环境格格不入。Daisy甩了甩头，然后揉了下眼睛。

它依然在那里，无论Daisy的头偏成什么角度。

Daisy的呼吸在漫长的几秒里仿佛停滞了。由于刚才过度换气导致的血液中二氧化碳浓度降低，她的眼前依然一片金星。但她方才的恐惧忽然消失的一干二净。Daisy不知道是因为纯粹的好奇心还是她已经达到了某个临界点才会导致这个反应，但她知道她又能控制住她颤抖的四肢了。

Daisy用力盯着那片薄如蝉翼的金属，以至于她挪开目光时那个完美的菱形在她的视网膜边缘形成了残影。

待她的注意力转回右上方时，目光所及处只剩下洁白的天花板。

几分钟后，Daisy扶着墙慢慢站了起来。我到底什么时候蜷缩到桌子底下的？

她望向窗外，漆黑的夜空，不远处雾蒙蒙的街道上有着昏暗的街灯，这个时间点的车流量几近于无。Daisy拉开窗户，随即涌进来一股温暖而新鲜的空气。

已经深夜了吗？

Daisy感到一种说不出的疲惫，随即她倒在了床上，很快沉入了梦乡。


	6. The Test (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is waiting for Daisy at the archive room?

这天早上Daisy在第一个闹铃响了没几声就迅速起了床，然后她关掉了剩下的几个闹铃。  
她花了五分钟洗漱，让自己看起来稍微精神些。  
Daisy盯着镜子里的自己，黑眼圈没有之前明显，但她的表情无论如何都摆脱不了疲惫。

Coulson让她去档案室报道，或许是有了新任务需要她协助，但Daisy知道那几乎没有可能。更有信服力的猜测是让她先在内勤呆一段时间，考察合格后才准许回到团队。所以在未来的几个小时内等着她的可能是一堆繁杂的文书工作，或许还有长达一小时的心理评估。

但为什么选择几乎废弃的档案室呢？Daisy知道神盾局基地里并没有什么神秘的暗室，档案室不再使用的原因很可能是因为人们进出太不方便，连通风口上面都安装着技术媲美市面上几乎所有保安公司的安全锁，更不用说还有虹膜识别等等数道生物识别仪。

她记得有次Coulson不小心启用了某个错误的程序，把自己锁在了里面，Fitz在联系总部后花了将近30个小时才把局长解救出来。

Daisy咬了咬嘴唇。至少这样她在突然发疯的时候就不会影响到其他特工了。

不不，别这么想，Daisy在心里责备着自己。这说明Coulson考虑的很周全，根据她近两个月的情况，完善的安全措施的确是有必要的。你现在依然不适应外界的刺激，即便是门锁打开的声音有时候都足以使你恐慌发作。

或许安全措施更多是为了你的同事着想，Daisy心里的一个声音拖长了音调，在她的脑海里回响。  
那也是你应得的，Daisy。Daisy在心里苦涩地想道。

她看了看表，还有半小时，楼下的车已经在等着她了。

Daisy听着自己下楼时脚步的回响，墙面贴着的白色瓷砖在灯光下显得惨白，等她到了一楼时，两个特工已经在门口等着她了，但他们并不是通常负责注射药物的特工。一个看起来身材壮硕，脖子和肩膀几乎都分不出明显的连接处，走路习惯性偏好左脚，而且黑色的战术服并不是SHIELD的标配，他的右边小腿上至少绑着一把刀和某些鼓鼓囊囊的类似轻型手榴弹的东西。

Daisy并不喜欢她脑海中的推测。

另一个是拉丁裔，稍矮一些，身材中等，脸上带着淡漠的表情，他穿着SHIELD的制服，但面料似乎和Daisy记忆中不太一样。更僵硬一些。尼龙66？特氟龙？  
Daisy在脑中瞬间冒出了不下14种结论。其中至少有一半都和她今天没办法顺利到达神盾局有关。还有四分之一是关于Coulson的动机。而剩下的Daisy已经不在乎了，因为那些她在过去的几个月内已经考虑过了无数遍。

 

Daisy有规律地呼吸着，把注意力放在自己方圆半米里。她的余光看着那个健壮的特工在前头领路，拉丁裔放缓脚步在她身后几步跟着。

阳光从公寓楼入口处洒进来，带着清新的刚割过的草坪和水汽的味道。微风徐徐吹过，路边的法国梧桐的枝叶懒散地摇摆着。转眼间Daisy已经走到了那辆应当属于SHIELD的黑色轿车前。

Daisy觉得每当从建筑侧面吹过来的风盘旋着把地下的落叶吹到路边的草坪里时，她都会微微发抖。但并不是由于恐惧或是惊慌。Daisy摸了下颈后，已经被汗水浸湿了。

过不了多久汗衫就会把外套也浸湿的。Daisy皱了皱眉，但同时也有些如释重负。至少她现在不用担心在出来的路上恐慌发作了。

从现在开始的每一分钟都不再受她的控制了。每一分每一秒都像是某一点的延长线，在这条线上充溢着无数的可能，而无数条看不见的线像是鲨鱼一样在海底游动，Daisy打开了车门，感觉自己像是个偷渡的囚犯。

囚室的门咔哒一声锁紧了。发动机的声音规律地轰鸣着。淹没在风声中，被路过的建筑表面反射后吸收。

然后在某个阳光比清晨强烈至少两倍的时刻，Daisy在陪同的两名特工的示意下下了车。

“剩下的路程只能步行。”那个矮个子拉丁裔男人说道。

“我以为我们要去的地方是SHIELD的基地。”Daisy试图让自己的声音平稳些，但很明显失败了。因为拉丁裔特工的表情立即变成了有些担忧和同情，这让Daisy有些不自在的同时也微微放宽了心。(天，我发誓有那么几秒他看起来像是九头蛇的特工。）

那名特工笑了笑，“我发誓我不是九头蛇的人。”  
Daisy的步子停顿了一下，很大程度上时由于惊讶而非真的恐惧。她冲他快速地微笑了下，但很显然被误解成了其他意思。

那名特工眨了眨眼，半抬起一只手，“Hey，放松点。”他步伐加快了些，走在Daisy的身边，“我叫David。你是Daisy，对吗？”

Daisy偏过头看了看他脸上友善的笑容，耸了耸肩默认了。

走在前面的大块头特工回头看了他们一眼，David冲他点了下头。

“我曾经在鄂尔多斯驻扎过半年，”David边走边说，“我猜你肯定从SHIELD的档案里读到过那个任务。相当无聊，但非常重要。”他们走进了一个照明充足的地下停车场，三个人的脚步声在空旷的空间里回响。“有点像我现在正在做的，不是吗？”David冲Daisy挤了挤眼，“我打赌你现在肯定无聊的要死。顺便说下，我听说过你为SHIELD做过的贡献。”

Daisy偏头看了他一眼，“我一直有些好奇像你这样的SHIELD核心骨干到底是什么样的人，”David的靴子压过地面粗糙的砂砾，“有时候我特别想知道你们平时没有任务的时候会做些什么。和朋友用酒精舒缓压力？或者干些别的什么有意思的来放松？不过我猜大部分时间里你们肯定都没机会考虑过如果真的有假期，你们该怎么度过。”

Daisy有些感激他在过去几分钟试图闲聊的努力，既没有触及敏感话题，也没有尝试探听她所谓的强制假期的真正原因。倒不是说她有意隐瞒，只是过去的一年起码能让SHIELD的档案室里多出一架子保密文书和档案。（等等，不是说今天早上去档案室报道吗？这条道路显然不通往基地。）

Daisy想再问一下眼前这个看起来还算友善的特工，但忍住了没说什么。

计划总是在改变，不是吗？就好像你能改变什么似的。

“我们也只是普通人而已，David特工。”

David看起来并不在意她有意回避话题的努力，自顾自说了起来，“我记得我有次去东亚执行任务，那会儿是冬天，我和我的搭档在那个几乎没有人烟的城市的一个郊区小区里住了两个月，每天晚上冻的脚趾都要冰掉，然后上级来命令说我们的目标已经转移，决定让我们抛下所有已经建立的指挥部和补给站向西追踪。”

David走到某个看起来像是防空洞的入口处挥了挥手，示意Daisy和他一起把X型的门栓转开，然后他们进入了一个照明良好，透着消毒水味道的通道。

Daisy听着身后那扇厚重的门吱嘎作响地被关上的声音，眨了眨眼。那个大个子特工去哪儿了？

David看起来对于周围的环境见怪不怪，继续说了下去，“我们花了20个小时，期间穿越了塔克拉玛干沙漠，但车在沙漠公路的一个急转弯上翻了车，我的搭档和我都非常幸运地活了下来，但那时已经是深夜，四周没有人烟，没有水源，而且我们和总部失去了联系，我们顺着公路一直向西走，希望能找到牧民的家补充些食物和水。但在48个小时内我们的运气似乎在车祸的那一刻就已经用完了。”

Daisy有些好奇地看了眼David，发现他在叙述时虽然语气平稳，但呼吸频率加快了些，步伐也有些沉重，“那一定很糟糕。不过我猜你们肯定想办法解决了问题，不然现在你也不会在这里了。”

David笑了笑，“我们的运气在那几天一直都不是很好，我们抢了一个路过牧民的骆驼，把身上所有的现金塞给了他，然后靠喝骆驼的血才走出荒漠地区，我的搭档在最后一天的夜里体温过低，几乎没能走出来。”

他们走到了过道的尽头，David在扫描了虹膜后通过了某扇看起来相当高科技的门，然后他们继续往建筑深处走去。

Daisy不知道该替他难过还是那个骆驼难过。他们和那头骆驼本该毫发无伤地一起走出来的。不知道他和他的搭档哪个蠢的想出宰骆驼的主意。血液里的细菌以及盐分很可能会害了他们两个。

“我希望你的搭档现在还好？”Daisy试探着问道。

“我们都挺过来了。总部在30个小时后派了架昆式战斗机接我们回去。”

“Wow,那么你们最后是怎们修复和总部的联系的？”Daisy开始充满了好奇。

“无线电在那会儿完全没有用了。但我们最终找到了个村庄，那个被我们抢了骆驼的牧民救了我们，并且决定帮忙骑马到另一个村庄，找到了一户人家自己架设的天线和发射器，我们改造成了临时的高频发射器，最终联系上了总部。”

“看来你们的运气有多糟糕，能力就有多强悍啊。”Daisy猜自己的语气大概充满了赞叹。  
David特工摸了摸后颈，有些不好意思，“我们只是临场应变而已。”

“你们太谦虚了。”Daisy微笑看向David，对方蓝色的眼睛在头顶的灯光下近乎灰色，瞳孔由于强光而微微收缩。

Daisy望了望前方，那个大块头特工的身影早已消失。他们身处一个像是仓库的地方，墙面是灰色的，但并不是水泥，而是光滑的过分的表面，几乎能够反光，四周散落着精美但落满灰尘的办公桌和椅子。她在心里叹了口气。

“我不是来这儿报到的，对吗？”Daisy忽然问道，她紧紧盯着David眼睛，她能感到四周的地面在微微晃动，准备在第一时间做出反应。

但对方只是静静地看着Daisy，并不显得特别吃惊，也不作否认。

“至少告诉我你是SHIELD的人。”Daisy感到四周的地面晃动的更为剧烈了些，但David看起来并没有感觉到异常，或者他并不在乎。

David没有回答，他左手从口袋里拿出了一个闪着蓝光的手铐，右手从腰间拔出了Icer枪，枪口指向地面, “我需要你戴上这个。”

Daisy举起了双手，然后David向前迈了一步，准备给她戴上手铐，但他迈出去的脚还没落地，就被一股猛烈的冲击波掀翻在地，方圆十米内的一张木质椅子和一些钢管从他们头顶飞过，砸在对面墙上的声音清脆响亮。

然后离她稍远些的桌子以及桌面上的台灯也开始倾斜，随即也旋转着飞了起来，撞在天花板上然后重重地砸在地面。不远处地面的杂物也开始移动，收音机和一些塑料箱子抖动着，有些箱子的锁被震开，从裂缝里发出呜呜的响声。

Daisy看到David从右前方的地面上慢慢爬起来，他身边是一个即将失去平衡砸在他头上的金属货架。Daisy想大声警告他，但她怀疑那并没有多大帮助。

直到一个声音大声冲她喊，“Daisy，停下！”

May？

Daisy皱了皱眉头，她感觉自己的大脑从混沌的状态慢慢回到了现实。

May在这儿。她如果不离开，就有可能会受伤。

“Daisy！记得我是怎么教你的吗？集中注意力，感受你周围的环境，然后停下！”

Daisy下意识地看向右上方，但什么都没有出现。

May到底在说什么？

她意识到自己浑身都在颤抖，于是她把逼迫自己把注意力放在May身上，然后屏蔽周围所有的事物和声音。

David旁边的货架重重地砸在地面，而David在半秒前翻滚到了一边的空地，险险躲过。随着轰隆的一声巨响，然后一切都静止了。

Daisy看着May冲David点了点头，随即David消失在了一个狭小的应急通道门外。

她眨了眨眼，忽然意识到自己急促的呼吸声在安静的过分的房间里是多么的难以忽视。

May的嘴唇抿成了一条细线，眼睛微微眯起。对于May来说这并不是十分不常见的神色，但Daisy觉得自己仿佛在被X射线检视着。

“我们得谈谈你在刚才四十分钟内的表现。”


	7. The Test (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just May and Daisy talking and a small progress here.

May和Daisy花了将近一个小时才把这个房间恢复到近乎原来的样子。

Daisy负责把所有倒地的桌子和翻在角落里的椅子扶正，May负责把他们拖回原来的地方。

“至少你没把吊灯砸烂，不然我还得给Coulson报修，想想那一大堆解释我就头疼。”

Daisy清了清喉咙，有些试探地问，“呃，我以为Coulson让我去档案室报到的来着？”她停顿了一秒，“等等，给我发短信的不是我的治疗师，是你吧？”

May不置可否地耸耸肩，把一张生锈的铝制椅子从房间的一角拉到中间，椅子和地面的摩擦发出刺耳的声音。

Daisy缩了缩脖子。May看了Daisy一眼，把椅子扛了起来，然后翻转驾到了桌子上。

“你忘了我教给你的最重要的东西是什么了吗？”

“你教给了我很多重要的东西，May，但你从来没告诉过我哪个最重要。”Daisy有些疲惫地说。

“那是因为不同阶段的最重要的东西并不同，Daisy。现在，”May竖起一根手指，“想象从你离开公寓门口到这里是一个侦查任务。你有二十秒的时间思考任务简报的内容。”

Daisy皱了皱眉，她试图迅速地在大脑里筛出形势评估和危险预判，但还没等她回忆到踏入防空洞的时刻，May就冲她扬了扬下巴，“时间到了，开始吧。”

“呃……过来接我的特工是标准的二人小组，地点和车辆均符合SHIELD章程。负责领头的特工右腿有旧伤，武器装备的杀伤力明显多于任务所需的等级，另一个则不太像SHIELD的外勤特工，防护措施似乎十分有针对性。”Daisy抬头看了眼May，然后May点了点头。

“针对什么？”

“他的制服致密且外表有镀膜，似乎有防火功能。”

“那么防火的制服只能用于防火吗？”

Daisy用靴子随意地蹭着地面，她想了想，然后开口了，“消防员的制服的耐高温通常有时间限制，并且特殊的面料可以降低烧伤的二次伤害，即面料不会粘在暴露的伤口上。”

“那么还有什么会造成这样的伤口？”

Daisy皱了皱眉，“有时候也可能会有低温烫伤的情况……”

“那么什么有可能导致高温或低温烫伤呢？”

“火焰啊……”Daisy摊了下手，表情有些困惑，但很快困惑便被另一种类似于惊慌的表情取代，“高频振动。就像微波炉加热的原理一样，超短波会使物体在短时间内急剧升温，”Daisy深吸了一口气，“比如我就可以制造出这样的高频振动。”

May挑了挑眉，默认了Daisy的答案，“告诉我你是如何看待David的。”

Daisy显得有些惊讶，但回答的很迅速，“他看起来是一名称职的特工。”

“看起来？”May眯了眯眼。

“我的判断基于不到一小时的观察和推测，他熟悉任务规程，并且训练有素，我没什么理由质疑他的专业性。”

“你知道这不是我想问的。”May的表情看起来有些不耐烦。

Daisy张了张嘴，停顿了一下，随即缓缓抬起头，直视May的眼睛，“那么你就该直接问我，而不是让我猜测你的意图。”

May扬了扬眉毛，短暂的微笑了一下，Daisy不知道May到底觉得这很有趣或是意在嘲讽。“Okay.”May调整了下站姿，“为什么你在明知他在说谎的情况下还不采取行动？”

“我从来没有说过他——”

May打断了Daisy，“为什么？”

Daisy咽了下口水，明白今天自己算是躲不过这个话题了。

“他一开始看起来有些可疑，但一开始我以为他只是刚刚从内勤里临时抽调过来的，所以没有在意。”

“停止拖延，Daisy，我没有问你是怎么看出来他在说谎的。”

Daisy长长地呼出一口气，胡乱打了个手势，“我…我只是需要一点时间。”

May叹了口气，示意Daisy继续说下去。

“他一开始似乎认为我太紧张了，所以开始介绍自己，告诉我他以前的经历，无论内勤或外勤的特工都受过这方面的训练，所以我当时并没有怀疑他。然后领头的特工在进来前便不见了踪影，那时候我才开始担心。”Daisy的眼神游移在角落，“他在说到他之前的任务细节时才露了马脚。他对于沙漠环境的描述简直是一团糟，我认为他至少在任务地点上撒谎了。拜托，沙漠公路几乎是笔直的一条线，他居然告诉我他能在拐弯处翻车？”Daisy几乎翻了个白眼，“但他后来的描述完全基于那个特定的地点，这一点就很说不通。”

“然后你是怎么做的呢？”

“我决定收集足够信息后再行动。”

“那就告诉我你是怎么定义‘足够的信息’的。”May的语气听起来有些生硬。

Daisy犹豫了很久，最终她决定她已经绕了足够久的圈子了。“他看起来并不危险。”

May的表情更加不可捉摸了，“别告诉我是你的直觉让你下的判断。”

“可能吧。”

May直视着Daisy的眼睛，“你有些事情没有告诉我。”

Daisy逼迫自己看向May，“我……需要时间。”话刚出口她就后悔了。

“或许等你哪天做出某个错误的判断会送你下坟墓，然后你就有大把的时间用被子弹穿了个孔的大脑悔恨你当初的决定！”May微微提高了声音，她的手攥着桌子边缘，手指有些发白。

Daisy感到一阵内疚席卷过全身，她向前迈了一步，“我很抱歉，May……你还好吗？”

May看了Daisy几秒，表情缓和了下来，“不，说抱歉的人应该是我，”May把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚上，“你说你需要时间，我明白你现在正处在艰难的时期，只是……”May皱了皱眉，似乎想说什么，但又停下了，最终May向前走了一步，把双手放在Daisy的肩膀上，“试着接受帮助，好吗？”

然后Daisy感到自己的脸颊被May温暖而带着老茧的双手捧住了，虽然只有短短的几秒。然后May的手回到了她的肩膀上。

Daisy看着头顶的灯光斜斜地打在May的侧脸上，令她显得有些苍白，但她的眼神带着坚定，审视和乞求，这三者的混合使Daisy的心脏仿佛紧缩了一下。

Daisy的喉咙滚动了一下，慢慢抬起头迎着May的目光：“好。”然后Daisy点了点头，“我保证。”


	8. The reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May decides what the next step would be, and Fitz expresses his concern.

这几天基地过分地平静。没有紧急任务带来的忙碌喧嚷，深夜明亮的灯光、飘散的咖啡香味和乱糟糟的办公桌，连那块巨大的用于任务简报的显示屏都几乎没有派上用场的时候。

Coulson在一周前给了她回到基地的许可，但她依然不被允许和小队一起出外勤，Daisy依然能清晰的记起他们之间的谈话——Coulson：“Daisy，你明白章程的，按理说你在完全停止注射H-9之前根本不应该出现在基地，而是在Simmons指定的公寓里休养，我理解那种想做些什么又无能为力的焦灼感，但Daisy，把这想成是一个难得的机会，好好想想你对未来的计划，与此同时你可以去实验室帮忙，如果Fitz-Simmons有需求的话。”Coulson停了停，冲她眨了眨眼，“还有，如果早上能有一杯热腾腾的现煮咖啡出现在我的办公桌上，我会十分感激的。”

Daisy好不容易忍住了冲Coulson翻白眼的冲动，“想都别想。”

Coulson好脾气地笑了笑，他看了Daisy几秒，眼神里带着些许担忧和同情，“照顾好你自己。”

Daisy双手做了个投降的动作，“当然。”然后她便逃也似地离开了Coulson的办公室。那正是被无数个填字游戏和尴尬谈话填满的漫长等待的开端。

 

已经快中午了，Daisy在完成体能训练后一直闷在自己的房间里，百无聊赖地敲着键盘，为Fitz调试他最近在研发的VR头盔的交互程序。

说实话，Fitz实验室的工作人员已经把这个程序完善的相当好了，她的工作只是稍加精简代码即可。Daisy怀疑她这几天在Fitz-Simmons身边晃来晃去，影响到了他们的工作效率，但Fitz又不忍心直说，于是给了她一些边边角角的工作让她手头至少有些事干。

Daisy夸张地叹了一口气，伸了个懒腰，决定过会儿去楼下吧台泡杯咖啡。

Daisy刚下楼梯，就闻到了扑鼻而来的佛手柑香气。Daisy短暂地闭上了眼睛，嘴角微微上扬。那股香气在几秒后随着轻柔的脚步声变得更加清晰了起来。

“Simmons送给我的新茶，尝起来还不错。”

Daisy睁开眼睛，发现May站在离自己一臂远的地方。

蒸腾的热气从她手上的马克杯上缓缓盘旋上升，她的站姿看起来像是军姿里的稍息，重心在左脚，右脚略略往前，却看起来气定神闲。

“闻起来棒极了，”Daisy点了点头，“我记得十三岁时收养我的家庭几乎只喝印度产的红茶，他们每个月用自己精炼的佛手柑油对红茶进行后续处理，香味几乎能在房子里持续一周。”

May的微笑几乎比这个香气还有感染力，“如果你喜欢这个味道，我可以再给你泡一杯。”

“Nah,我还是去煮咖啡吧，不过谢了。”

“昨天厨房的东南角新安了一个咖啡机，一起？”May向她来的方向示意了一下。

“唉，还没到下午，我就已经开始需要咖啡因了。”Daisy耸了耸肩，跟在May的身后走向厨房。

Daisy从橱柜里拿出一个藏蓝色的马克杯，从咖啡机里接好咖啡后坐到了一旁狭长的桌子边。May在一边的水池里熟练地又泡了一杯茶，然后从落地的橱柜里摸出了一袋没有品牌标识的饼干扔给了Daisy。

Daisy抢在那袋饼干把面前的杯子砸翻前抓住了那一小袋圆柱形饼干，从那声闷闷的咔吧响声判断，她至少在接的时候弄碎了一半。

Daisy用两只手捧着马克杯，一边小口喝着滚烫的咖啡，一边用余光瞟着May。

“怎么了？”May拉开Daisy右边的椅子缓缓坐下。

“水池离桌子只有不到三步远。”Daisy的头微微偏向May，一边的嘴角微微扬起。

“所以呢？”

“为什么你总是一有机会就冲我扔东西？之前有次在公寓你扔的网球差点直接击中我的脸，而且别以为我没有注意到每回你经过我的桌子后总有些奇奇怪怪的东西从天花板上飞下来。现在你开始在我的视野盲区里用东西砸我了？你知道人的单眼视区最大只有104度的。”

“Oh。被你发现了。”May的语气依然干巴巴的，她把头微微偏向左边，皮笑肉不笑地冲Daisy举了举杯子。

Daisy觉得自己现在的表情一定十分义愤填膺，“这是很严肃的问题好嘛！饼干唯一的使命就是以一个完美的圆形被咬碎，咀嚼后满足人们的味蕾，为什么你要夺去它存在的意义！我绝不会吃它们的！”

“我向你致以最诚挚的歉意，Quake。”May用一种做任务汇报的语调回答，一边看似认真地点了点头。

“咳……你刚才叫我什么？”Daisy忍不住笑了出声，差点把依然烫嘴的咖啡呛进气管。

May拍了拍Daisy的背，递给她一张纸巾，“没事儿吧？”

“好着呢。”Daisy一边轻声笑着，一边把杯子放在桌上，用指尖把它推的离自己远了些，“你今天似乎心情很好啊，May。”

“是吗？”May又恢复了淡淡的表情。

“至少我看来是的。”Daisy耸了耸肩，给了May一个咧到耳根的笑容，然后让自己的表情显得稍微严肃了些，“我答应过你我会接受帮助，我就一定会尽最大的努力做得更好，”Daisy停顿了一下，“有些事情需要时间来消化处理，你也答应过给我时间和空间。接受帮助意味着接受，认识和及时的反馈，我的心理医生唠叨了无数遍的话，我也觉得很有道理。如果我的身体或其他方面出了状况，我会第一时间寻求专业帮助的，May。”

May的整个身体转向Daisy的方向，点了点头，眼神带着探询的意味，“我相信你能做到的。”

“我知道。”Daisy迎向May的目光，嘴角不自觉地上扬，然后她低头看了看那杯热气慢慢减少的咖啡，“那么，你能告诉你在担心什么吗？”  
Daisy把咖啡杯挪到自己面前，用大拇指拨着亮釉把手，“Simmons对于H-9的副作用有些担心，但我在习惯了之后，肌肉震颤只会在注射后的一小时内偶尔出现。并且最近的剂量已经减到四分之一，每次定期体检没有发现任何神经损伤。我的反应时间并没有变长，我每天都会在体能训练中测试这个。如果这和某些需要保密的任务有关，你当然可以不用告诉我，我理解的，我只是……”Daisy的脑海里忽然浮现出了那片光滑的金属的样子，然后她发现自己整个人像弓弦一样绷紧了。

Daisy感到May的手轻轻握住了她的右手，“你只是想知道。”

“是的，”但她依然能在脑海里生动地描绘出那片银色金属的反光，她总有种随时抬头就能看到它似的感觉。最终Daisy深吸了一口气，从思绪中抽离了出来，并祈祷着May没有看出什么端倪，“你能告诉我吗？”但她觉得自己已经隐隐知道了答案。

“它并不重要。可能只是随机收集数据而已。”

Daisy看着May的眼神，知道自己再问下去也是徒劳，于是决定转换话题，“May，你最近在和Coulson出什么秘密任务吗？你们两个总是同时消失，同时出现的。还有你的右腿怎么了？”

May只回答了第二个问题。  
“不小心摔的。”

Daisy扬起了眉毛，但面前的May无动于衷。Daisy假装用手拨了拨额前的碎发，顺便隐秘地翻了个白眼，“……哦。”

“有时候这种事情的确会发生。”

“是啊。”Daisy举起杯子喝了口已经不怎么热的咖啡，点了点头。她回想了一下May这几日的装束，Daisy记得在光线下能透过May的战术服能看见他右小腿外侧隐隐的敷料形状。Daisy皱了皱眉头，但决定暂时放下推测，如果May想告诉她，她自然会说的。

Daisy和May在接下来的时间里沉默着喝完了各自的咖啡因饮料。然后两人便起身去水池清洗杯子。

两个水龙头的间距有些过分狭小，两人在刷洗杯子的时候几乎身侧都贴在一起，Daisy在冰凉的水流下翻转冲洗着杯子，但感到自己的脸部依然有些发烫。她想起了May首先洗完了她的，但她依然保持着原先的姿势，她用一只手撑着水池边缘，转头看向Daisy。

一到水流声消失，May便开口了，“我和Simmons谈过。”

“呃，如果她又打算让你给我讲解运动营养学……”

“不是。她告诉了我她一周前对你的建议。”

“哦，那个啊。”Daisy忽然感到两人之间的距离仿佛在无限缩小，水龙头滴水的声音像是震耳欲聋的吼叫，她几乎感到脚下的地面变成了松松散散的沙坑，必须得费好大的劲才能保持站立。

May皱了皱眉，“Daisy，深呼吸。”

Daisy眨了眨眼，缓缓吐出一口气，然后更加缓慢地吸入，呼出，吸入，呼出……

“Simmons说你可以试着慢慢停止注射H-9了。不过她没有明确时间范围，她希望你能循序渐进地停药，可以从间断性停止开始。”

“是。我记得她说过类似的话。”这句话Daisy说的相当快，听起来有些模糊。

“看着我，Daisy，”Daisy能感到May温热的呼吸打在自己的耳边，但她并没有抬头。

May也没有坚持，“你会没事的。”

“当然。”Daisy低声说。

“如果你准备好了，两周内都可以联系David，我会在档案室等你。”说完May便离开了。

Daisy双手撑在水池边，盯着每五秒就会漏一滴水的水龙头，过了好一会儿，她叹了口气，走向刚才的桌子。

她拿起那一小包饼干，用牙齿撕开了包装袋。里面的饼干看起来碎的彻底而均匀，像是碾碎了的燕麦粉末。Daisy摇了摇头，然后扬起脖子把里面的饼干倒进了自己嘴里。

她做了个鬼脸，“Ahhhh……我得再来一杯咖啡。”

***

基地另一角的实验室的门不久后被推开，Fitz看到来人后在半秒内像是被烫了似的从椅子上弹起来，让一边正在用移液管小心地往烧瓶里滴着不明液体的Simmons疑惑地抬头看了一眼，“May又来了？”

Fitz没有看Simmons的眼睛，用一种过分随意的语调回答，“哦，我记得她说过要来和我讨论下关于VR技术在日常训练中的应用。”

Simmons短暂地停下了手中的动作，显得有些吃惊，“我以为May一直不怎么喜欢这个主意来着？”

“啊，你知道的，Simmons，人们的观点总是在变——”

此时May已经走到了离Fitz不远的地方，从地上拎起两个中等大小的袋子，“走吧，Fitz。”

Fitz冲Simmons打了个手势，耸耸肩，然后便跟着May进了生化实验室旁边的另一间稍小些的实验室。

等到房间的门一关上，Fitz就压低了声音对May说，“你确定要这么做？这可是Kree人的科技，我研究了这么长时间，只搞清了你说的那个功能，但它的作用很显然并不是你打算的用途。”

May从口袋里掏出了一个网球大小的近乎灰色的银色球体，她把它在手里掂量了一下，然后轻轻抛向空中。

然后那个银色的球状体在抛物线的顶端瞬间停住了。仿佛四周所有的动量和重力都在那一刻消失，然后它悬浮在了空中，像被一条看不见的线悬吊着，并且缓慢地旋转着，同时从银色转换成了透明的蓝色，微微发着光。

May和Fitz并肩站着，沉默着看着那个仿佛不属于这个世界的发光球体。

不知过了多长时间，May打破了沉默，“我原来对于你答应帮我并不抱希望，Fitz，但我很感激你的决定。”

Fitz看着余光里的May，摸了下脖子，“说实话，我不确定这是不是正确的决定，我知道Simmons很可能不会同意这些——”

“她是Daisy的医生，就算SHIELD的章程再繁杂严苛，她也有责任遵守。不告诉她是明智的。”May说完叹了口气。

Fitz点了点头，没再说什么。

May若有所思地看着Fitz，“你似乎特别不喜欢这个主意，Fitz，但你还是决定帮我，为什么？”

Fitz望向May，沉思了几秒，“我猜……我大概能想象到你现在的心情，”他皱了皱眉，“Daisy现在就像是正困在另一个星球，你不知道该如何做才能帮到她，如何才能离她更近一些。我得提醒你，Daisy不会喜欢我们将要做的事的。”Fitz摇了摇头。

“我知道。”

Fitz犹豫了一下，接着说了下去，“我记得我当初还在从脑损伤恢复的时期，那些日子漫长的望不到边界，每一天都是不同形式的愤怒和羞愧，每一个困在我的舌头上说不完整的句子都在无声地嘲笑我，很多次我看着浴缸里水的反光就会恐慌发作，你知道的，理论上来说，一杯水就足以在几分钟内溺死一个人。”

May几乎能感受到Fitz内心的挣扎，“我无法想象那种经历有多么糟糕。”

Fitz沉默了一会儿，“那时的我有时会有这种疯狂的想法……我曾经想过尝试悬崖跳水，甚至想过建一个箱子，然后把自己关进去再扔进海里，哪怕只是为了想看看会发生什么。”他看了眼May，“那些想法听起来相当没有必要，不仅愚蠢，而且危险。但是有时候你永远不知道一个人真正需要什么。”

“你真的这么想？”

“也许吧。但打着关心的旗号向我们亲近的人强加自己的意志并不罕见，May，有时他们需要的东西他们自己都不会意识到，但那并不意味着他们不需要时间。”

“这得让他们决定，不是吗？”May的表情藏在阴影里，难以辨认。

“当然。”Fitz点了点头，眼神里带着理解。“那么，最后一次调试？”

May点了点头，右小腿的伤口仿佛开始了刺痛，“开始吧。”

两秒后，房间就被黑暗笼罩了。


	9. The Test (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncharted territory.

***

Daisy觉得自己太久没有和May有过任何具有实质意义的谈话。她在恢复时May从不逼迫她谈不想说的事，基本上就是——所有的事。

即便被问到感觉如何，Daisy都会十分模糊的说些身体不错，感觉之后会更好之类的陈词滥调。Daisy在当时对于May对她回答的反应就有些惊讶，实际上当时Daisy半心半意地想着，如果May直接告诉她说的都是一堆狗屁或许会更好些。

May总是用某种不可捉摸的表情看着她，但Daisy从来没有从其中感受到不耐烦，这是她能够忍受May时不时地长时间一言不发地盯着她的主要原因。

但她同时也不清楚该如何正确地解读它们（Daisy的思绪有时候会盘旋在这上空很久，直到她感到头疼为止，但她并不敢开口询问，仿佛那么做会破解某种看不见的魔咒似的）。

有时她们间的会面可以被任何在场的第三方（如果有的话）定义为无聊至极。毕竟沉默总是令大多数人不舒服。不仅如此，极度缺乏的非语言交流也令人沮丧——至少May是这么想的，但她知道自己十分擅长掩饰自己的情绪。

有时候May的耐心换来的是Daisy的几秒微笑，然后May试图在那些罕有的时刻把那些瞬间刻进自己的记忆，以便在难熬的日子里提醒自己；有时候她和Daisy的会面会让May在当晚入睡时辗转反侧，Daisy空洞的眼神在她的脑海里挥之不去，直到她决定翻身下床，双手撑着头，在嘴里尝到铁锈的味道；偶尔几次，May会得到她想要的结果。

这次Daisy和往常看起来没有不同，但May仿佛能感觉到某些东西改变了。Daisy谈话的时候并没有专注于May的反应，也没有表现出以往那种小心翼翼，仿佛时刻都身处雷区的肢体语言。

May能感觉到Daisy在挣扎着抓住某些东西，挣扎着找出让自己离现实更近些的证明，但她并没有向之前一样把May作为她的锚点，这出乎意料地令May感到莫名的失望，但她同时也感到自己的振奋了许多——这可能意味着进展，也可能意味着Daisy会更加封闭自己，但谁知道呢？她有权希冀事情向积极的方面发展。May的右手大拇指无意识地摩擦着自己的掌心，这是她应得的，不是吗？

“Hive对我做的，正是我一直想要的。我一直不愿意去想这个事实。快乐，和意义感。”Daisy盯着远处的某个角落说。May看着Daisy毫无预兆地偏离前几分钟的无意义寒暄，看起来却像是在讨论午饭吃什么似的。她在心里皱了皱眉，同时确保自己依然是中立的表情。

May看得出来Daisy没有在期待某个回答，于是静静地等着Daisy说下去。

“我一直以为那两样东西是某些值得付出生命的东西，像某些珍贵的遗迹，当我不小心发现了它们时，就会在那一刻惊叹于它们的美丽，像是凌晨四点盯着天边才露头的金色辉光；或是看着微风把一片尚未完全变红的树叶轻轻卷走，在从脱离枝头到落到地下的过程中那种带着些微毁灭意味和宿命论混合的感觉；又像是看着衣衫褴褛的人们一瘸一拐地把刚刚乞讨得来的一半的钱投入教堂的捐款箱。”

May深吸了一口气，她感到此时的Daisy似乎比（表面上的）自己还要平静，于是微微点了点头。但Daisy并没有抬头看她。

“然后我会在之后的很长时间里想起误打误撞与这些时刻相遇时的感觉，在我有足够闲暇的时候细细回想，假装自己拥有过它们，然后我知道，无论之后有什么障碍，总会有某些美好的东西等着我。”

Daisy苦笑了一声，继续说了下去，“但在Hive身边，这些东西就完全不是这回事了。快乐和意义像是空气，而我只需要做的就是呼吸。有某种宏大的远景在等着我，但我不是很关心它到底是什么，因为我只知道它最终会到来的。”Daisy在椅子上挪了挪，瞥了眼May的表情。

May在心里长长地吐了一口气。有那么一秒，她几乎不知道该如何反应，于是她只是冲Daisy笑了笑。Daisy似乎并没有感受到她的犹豫，像是刚回过神来似的，脸上也开始展开一个淡淡的笑容。

“我希望我说的这些对你来说不会太无聊。”Daisy略带夸张地叹一口气，然后做了个鬼脸。在那一瞬间May觉得此时的Daisy身上仿佛还有两年前那个青涩特工的影子。

Daisy用靴子蹭着地面，明显在试图让谈话气氛稍微轻松些。

May决定不理会她的努力。“从头到尾我都觉得相当有意思，除了你说的最后一句话。”

“呃…我猜我的表达方式还有些许可以提升的空间。”  
May给她的眼神让Daisy缩了缩脖子。

“总而言之，我知道这是个很老套的自由的痛苦和失去选择带来的满足感的问题。任何具有正常人大脑的人都会选择前者，blahblah……”

“但你当时的大脑的生理性质并不完全落在正常人的范畴里，而且就算是所谓的正常人，也总会有人痛恨承担选择带来的后果和可变的未来。”

Daisy张了张嘴，把到了嘴边的一个蹩脚的笑话咽了下去，“我知道。”

“你害怕你有可能做出的选择会导致的后果吗？”

Daisy小心翼翼地控制住了自己的表情。耐心耗尽后的正面攻击？

“不。因为我知道无论我选择什么，等待我的永远都是同一个结局。”所以沿途的挣扎有什么意义呢？

 

May印证了自己之前的怀疑，她的心也仿佛被什么东西坠着沉了下去。

“我猜你也是这么想的。”

Daisy的眼睛睁大了，她的表情让May既想揍她一拳，又想拥抱她。

但May现在得做正确的事。

“听好了，我需要你记住两件事。第一，如果你在黎明前不能出来，就停止任何尝试。第二，Daisy，我一直都会在这。”

Daisy张了张嘴，但May之后说的话像是被一面巨大的隔音墙挡在几米之外，Daisy感觉周围像是出现了真空地带，所有一切，包括她肺里的空气，都在一瞬间被抽空。  
因为站在她眼前出现的正是Hive，化身为Ward的形象，他整个人拖带着阴沉的黑色粉尘，像是被一团巨大的黑色焰火包围着。他的影子慢慢向前，直到Daisy的眼前除了铺天盖地的黑色粉尘外，再也看不到任何东西。

***  
Hive穿着那件平整的灰色竖领大衣，浑身上下散发着克制的傲慢，脸上依然是那副平静的表情，那副似乎全知全能，宁静安详的神情。那种看了让人腹部翻搅，浑身冒汗的安详——或死寂。

但有些东西不同了，Daisy能看的出来。但这并不妨碍她的喉咙立即变得干涩，仿佛一口废弃多年的枯井。她能感到全身上下仿佛像无数个小针在戳着她的皮肤，不足以造成疼痛，像是无法缓解的蚊子刚刚叮咬留下的瘙痒，让她在神盾局的制服下难受地扭动着。她的呼吸变得短促，目光紧盯着那个挂着叛徒的脸的怪物。

Daisy发现有一阵阵震颤从后颈处一直到达脊椎尾部，同时能感到她的汗毛在根根竖立。

细密的汗珠从Daisy额头上冒出，然后她缓缓闭上了眼睛。 她并没有注意到，在那一刻，悬在她头顶上的那个银色的球体瞬间发出耀眼的蓝光，充盈着她周围约27立方米的空间——一个完美的正方体。

然后Daisy的动作凝固在了那一秒。从那个立方体的外面看，仿佛她的身体变成了半透明的数字影像，融合在了柔和的蓝光中。

在基地的另一边，斜斜地靠在椅子上的Fitz迅速弹了起来，麻利地打开了多个显示器，然后开启了生理指标警示程序。等到一切基本准备工作完毕，他又靠回了椅子上，嘴里轻轻地嘟囔了一句，“祝你好运，Daisy。”

***

May拉开一边的椅子，重重地坐了下去，她把腰带里藏着的枪套用麻利的动作解开，然后扔到了桌子上，皮套里到金属和桌面沉闷的撞击声在空旷的场地里回响。她的手肘撑在桌子上，把脸短暂地埋在掌心里。May感到自己的后颈处满是冰冷的汗迹，和黑色的战术服黏在一起，让她感到一阵寒意流过脊柱。

再次看到Ward的脸是一回事，而看到Daisy面对Hive的反应则完全不同了。

Fitz的声音在她耳朵里忽然出现，让May回过神来。

“你现在看到的类似全息投影的Hive形象并不意味着Daisy眼中的Hive和你现在看到的一模一样，事实上Daisy现在进入的是近乎我们所处的现实世界的另一层平行现实，这意味着她现在经历的一切对于她来说都是真实的，但就我们而言……就取决于你如何看待它了。”

May感觉自己的头仿佛开始疼了起来，“如果你又要开始你关于量子纠缠的长篇大论的话……”

“不不，那跟这个Asgard的技术没有太多关系，虽然原则上来说你可以用基础物理来解释现在正在发生的事，但那并不意味着它能百分之百预测所有结果的可能性——”

“Fitz。”

“Uh, 抱歉，只需要告诉我你现在看到的是什么就可以了。”

“在你设定的引力场范围内，有断断续续的Hive的影像出现，但Daisy依然保持着我开启传送门时的姿势没有变。”

“我之前正打算说这个，在我们的现实中，Daisy并没有改变一分一毫，她的生理指标会和你开启引力场的时候没有任何不同，她的记忆，她的习惯，她对于特定事物的本能反应，所有基于生物系统的指标都和你按下引力场按钮的那一刻相同，”Fitz的声音从May的通讯器里传来，他的声音听起来十分冷静，却反而让May有些焦躁。

“所以你想说什么？Daisy进入了一个平行的现实，所以她所经历的一切都在她的时空里发生，但她在我们的时空里并没有任何改变？那么我们这么做的意义是什么？”

“Asgard运用这项技术让他们近乎永生的士兵找到心灵的平静，”通讯器里传来的Fitz的声音混合着静电声，“我知道你从不相信这些虚无缥缈的东西，但很明显，Asgard的军队里每十年一次类似祭祀的仪式正式基于这项技术，这让他们保证了战斗力，降低了43%的PTSS的发生几率以及12%的自杀率。”

“而你知道这些的原因是？”

“Lady Sif。”Fitz的语调微微上升了些，句尾的齿音听起来短促而僵硬。

“她拒绝联系我，但却给了你详细的指示？”

Fitz安静了一会儿，May在脑海里描绘着Fitz此时不安的表情和歉疚的眼神，“她说你被恐惧蒙蔽了双眼，她还说，等到你承认这一点的那一天，她会亲自告诉你一些事情。”

May闭上了眼睛，觉得Fitz的话和涌上太阳穴的血液一起烧灼着她的思绪，“我现在没法思考这些，Fitz。”

“抱歉，lady Sif想要确保刚才的话传达给你。再没有别的了。”

“知道了。”

May知道Fitz在紧张或愧疚时总喜欢不停地说话，仿佛在试图填补通讯器里冰冷的静电沙沙声，May在心里叹了口气，决定在接下来的三十分钟内不阻止Fitz这么做。

“Uhm，我刚才说到Daisy会在关闭引力场时回到我们的现实，”

“就是我会在——”May瞟了眼一边的计时器，“37分53秒后把那个银色球体从信号放大器拿下来的时候。”

“对。如果你相信二元论的话，你可能会更好地理解Daisy在这几十分钟里经历了什么。你可以从不同的角度看待这个，第一种，也是最容易想象，但可能过分简化的理解，即你可以认为Daisy的身体在这段时间里被凝固在某一时刻不作改变，而她的灵魂（如果你相信有这样一种类似存在的话）则去了另一个地方，而那个地方能够帮助她更好地理解她现在的痛苦的根源。而第二种解释则是，你可以认为醒来的Daisy本质上是另一个Daisy，虽然她的看起来没有任何不同，但由于另一个时空的影响导致的某种时间缺口，她的未来将不再与我们时空的未来有必然的联系。”

May发现自己理解了Fitz大部分说的话，但她依然有些困惑，“你的意思是，假如Daisy再次被有预知未来的能力的异人触碰后，她看到的景象将不再包括她自己？”

“不，我的意思是任何关于她的未来包含的不确定性从理论上将无法被预测，话说回来，不借助超能力，我们现在根本就不可能用任何可靠的方法预测任何东西，所以这并没有什么讨论的意义。”

“就是说你什么都不知道。”

“……对。Daisy在醒来后，很可能并不记得她在这段时间里经历了任何事。她自己甚至都不会意识到她的改变。所以又回到了原先那个问题，我们现在做的有效果吗？如果能，到底是会帮助Daisy，还是反而会造成更加糟糕的结果呢？”

May揉了揉额头，“再提醒我一遍为什么我决定用这个方法？”

“Asgard使用这种方法的普及程度就像二战时美军滥用可卡因一样广泛。至少对他们的士兵来说十分有效。”

“Daisy的出生地不是Asgard。”

“她也不完全是人类，May，如果你一定要咬字眼的话。lady Sif说这个方法的风险对于Daisy来说几乎为零，但对于我们来说则不同。她不是十分赞同我们在地球这么做的原因就是它对于使用者周围的人的未知影响，她建议我们保持谨慎。”

May短暂地闭上了眼睛，沉默了一会儿。“还有半个小时，是吗？”

“Uh，那是统计平均数，而且样本来自Asgard。半个小时候，引力场会执行关闭指令，Daisy会在另一个时空的黎明醒来，如果一切顺利的话。”

“但在那个时空里从现在到黎明有多久？”May皱了皱眉。

Fitz耸了耸肩，“有很多种因素决定时间流逝的速度，比如通常的——”

“所以说你还是不知道。”

Fitz做了个鬼脸，“对。”

Fitz决定在两人间的沉默变得更加尴尬之前做点什么，于是他凑近监视器的屏幕，打算再检查一遍实时体征。

两秒后，Fitz的眉头皱了起来，在键盘上敲了几个指令，“这不大对。”

May迅速切换成了警觉状态，“什么不对？”

“Em,这些体征不应该在这个时间点出现的，还有二十多分钟才——”

Fitz还没说完，就被某种低沉的轰鸣声打断了。

May在半秒内抽出了腰间的冰冻枪，处于防御姿势观察着四周。

Fitz有些迷惑地看着眼前的引力场闪烁的蓝光变成了耀眼的银色。他看着Daisy的影像从半透明渐渐变成了实体，以她为中心，约9平方米的地面全部龟裂。

Daisy忽然睁开了眼睛，但她的目光看起来很遥远，仿佛在盯着斜上方天花板的某个不存在的点。

May收起了枪，小心翼翼地向Daisy靠近，“你感觉怎么样？”

Daisy并没有看向May，她依然在盯着上方的某处，May顺着她的目光望去，并没有发现天花板上有什么异常之处。

过了一会儿，Daisy终于开口了，“已经是黎明了。”

May和Fitz交换了一个眼神，Fitz想说什么，但May摇了摇头。

“那是我见过的最美的日出。”

May看了看表，“Daisy，现在是下午5点12分。”

“知道了。”然后Daisy看向了May的眼睛，“我原谅你，May。”

“什么？”

Daisy看了看May疑惑的表情，“你让我度过了我有生以来最漫长的夜晚。但我原谅你，May。”

May感到胃部仿佛坠着一块石头，有种介于惊慌与愧疚的感觉在向上慢慢升腾，“发生了什么，Daisy？”

“你没有权利问这个问题，May。至少现在不行。”

May看着Daisy过分平静的眼神，所有想说的话仿佛都被堵在了喉咙里，“我只是很担心你。”

Daisy轻轻地微笑了一下，在那一瞬间她看起来像是那个青涩的黑客与坚定却不失希望的特工的重叠。但这个瞬间很快就消失了。“顺便说一下，如果我们两的位置颠倒的话，我不会想让你经历这些的。”Daisy的语气平和，像是在讨论天气，“但我很高兴是这个结果。”

Daisy冲Fitz点了点头，然后便头也不回地走出了房间。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is welcome. 欢迎评论留言！


End file.
